


Blown

by AmazonDjinn



Series: Rebuilding a Dynasty [4]
Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonDjinn/pseuds/AmazonDjinn
Summary: Mariah is feeling generous, but as always, there are strings attached. She and Shades play a game of cat and mouse that has several happy endings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just after "No Apologies," much later in the same day. You don't have to have read the previous fic first; each is stand alone, but there are some references to it.

"You want me to do what?" Alex questioned.  
  
"You heard me the first time," Mariah replied.  
  
"Yes, I heard you," Alex stammered, "but how do you know he'll react the way you want? What it he hurts..." Alex stopped talking when he saw the look on her face.  
  
Mariah stared a moment longer, jaw clenched before relaxing. "He's going to do exactly as I want, trust me," she said as she looked down at her phone. She tapped the screen and pulled up a photo, "Now, find this girl," she said, holding the screen so Alex could see, "and bring her to me."  
  
"Yes, Madam Councilwoman," Alex said. He turned to leave the office but Mariah stopped him.  
  
"And what will you do when the time comes?" she asked.  
  
"When he's done, get her out of here as quickly as possible."  
  
"Thank you, Alex," Mariah smiled, turning away from him and moving toward the mini bar. She put her phone down and poured herself a drink before heading over to the window to take in the afterparty below. She took in the view of all the smiling faces below and wondered how much money she had raised tonight after comping drinks.  
  
Harlem's Paradise was bumpin' as Leela James got the crowd on their feet with her rendition of Sam Cook's "A Change Is Gonna Come." Mariah listened from her office, and happily clapped one hand against her skirt while the other held her glass of scotch.  
  
The door to her office opened and Alex escorted a pretty young thing inside, carefully closing the door behind him. Mariah took another sip, and happily placed the glass on her desk, before bounding over to the girl.  
  
"Veronica!" She exclaimed, all smiles, "I'm so glad you decided to take me up on my offer to get you out of the Spearmint Rhino. I think you'll be an excellent addition here at Harlem's Paradise."  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Mariah," the girl replied sheepishly.  
  
"Malcolm tells me you were one of his most discrete girls, is that true?" Mariah asked, playing in the girl's hair.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Mariah. I had a lot of politicians I ain't never ratted out," she beamed at Mariah, waiting for approval.  
  
"That's good, darling," Mariah crooned. "Listen, one of your best clients heard that you were leaving Malcolm and was willing to make a deal with me to come and see you."  
  
Veronica's face fell, obviously disappointed that she hadn't gotten as much of a come-up as she'd hoped.  
  
"Aww, don't be like that," Mariah said as she lifted the girl's chin. "I take care of all my people. You do this for me, and I'll make sure your son, Jared, gets into that private school he's been wait listed for." Mariah waits for a reaction, and when tears began to we'll in Veronica's eyes, she knew she had the girl.  
  
Mariah smiles warmly as she rubs reassuring circles on the girl's back while leading her toward Alex, who is waiting in the back corner near the entrance to the private bathroom. "My assistant here will help you get ready. I'm sure your client will be here any minute now," Mariah said as she handed the girl off to Alex.  
  
As if on cue, Shades casually strolled into the office, unbuttoning his suit jacket. "Our new police contact is fully vested," he started before Mariah held up a hand to stop him from talking.  
  
"Sit," she said, gesturing to the couch in the middle of the room. Mariah picked up the remote off the coffee table and pointed it at the large round window. The glass instantly went from translucent to nearly opaque; a new feature that was added when the glass was replaced after Cornell's unfortunate tumble through it.  
  
By the time she turned around to face Shades, he was already seated awaiting her next command. She walked around the couch so she was standing behind him. He tried to turn to face her, but she stopped him with a chastising "tsk tsk," and a tap on the cheek. "I need you to do two things for me, Hernan."  
  
"I'm all ears," he replied, unable to hide the tinge of excitement in his voice.  
  
"Don't speak, and don't move," Mariah said, ignoring his tone.  
  
He nodded once unable to stop the shit-eating grin that spread from ear-to-ear.  
  
"Alex," Mariah called, looking over Shades' shoulder. Her dutiful assistant walked a now blindfolded Veronica out of the private bathroom, and led her to the couch to sit next to Shades. He looked from the girl to Mariah, clearly wanting to ask what this was all about, but knew better.  
  
Alex walked back around the couch and went to lock the office door. He turned back to face the room and waited for all this to play out.  
  
"Veronica, dear, why don't you show this gentleman how appreciative Harlem is for all of his generous contributions to the betterment of our fair city," she said as sugary as possible without ever taking her eyes off Shades.  
  
Veronica tucked her knees under herself as she reached into Shades' pants and boxers to pull his limp cock free. She stroked it, firmly, a few times as she settled her body into a comfortable position.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from Shades' POV.

Shades did his best not to react, but when her mouth wrapped around the tip, his hand gripped the armrest tightly. He wondered why Mariah would want this. Was he supposed to protest? Did she want him to refuse the blindfolded girl bobbing in his lap?  
  
He watched Mariah as he finally felt himself getting hard. She stood perched against the high gloss desk watching. It looked like she was enjoying the show, if her expression was any indication.  
  
He twitched involuntarily as the girl took all of him into her mouth, deep throating him. A groan escaped him as he looked down for a brief moment. When he looked up again, Mariah was slowly inching up the gold lamé skirt she had changed into for the after party.  
  
He tried to smirk, but the girl in his lap changed her pace which caused another momentary distraction. Now he was gripping the arm and back of the couch so hard his knuckles ached.  
  
This time, when he refocused on Mariah, she was drawing a middle finger out of her mouth slowly. She then reached between her legs, and everything else happened in a blur.  
  
Shades grabbed the girl by her hair and roughly yanked her off of him. She yelped as she lost her balance and fell onto the floor between the couch and the coffee table.  
  
He stood, holding his pants up with his right hand and removing the glasses and tossing them haplessly with his left. After closing the distance between them, he grabbed Mariah by the hips to lift her onto the desk. She bit her bottom lip trying to hide her smile.  
  
Shades hiked her skirt up even more and pulled her body toward his. He hissed at the rough contact against his cock as he tried to move her panties to the side to allow himself room.  
  
Mariah firmly placed a hand against his chest to slow his pace. She then cradled his face between her hands and stared at him long and hard before she spoke, "Your pupils are blown."  
  
They smiled at the same time, and Shades punctuated the sentiment by thrusting into her and pulling her toward him. Her eyes screwed shut as she exhaled and moaned with pleasure and pain. The sounds of their grunts and groans filled the office. Everything about the two of them was primal -- no foreplay, no teasing, just a clashing of two bodies desperately trying to fulfill a need.  
  
He was completely lost in his own pleasure; the added friction from her underwear against each thrust was the only thing that kept him tethered. He didn't dare open his eyes for fear of disappointment reflected in hers. There was no chance he could hold out for her to climax first -- the start of his orgasm was already building, the pounding of his heart now ringing through his ears. Shades' entire body shook as it finally thundered through him. He slowly leaned forward so he could rest his palms on either side of Mariah on the desk.  
  
When he finally opened his eyes, he had to blink away spots. After she came into focus, he let his forehead fall so that it rested on hers. They stared at each other nose-to-nose, both still panting. Shame suddenly washed over him, and an "I'm sorry," slipped out between ragged breaths. He tried to pull away, but Mariah stopped him, wrapping a leg around his lower back to keep him inside of her.  
  
He leaned back to get a better look at her face, searching for an explanation. She brought her hands up and interlocked her fingers behind his neck, pulling him into a gentle kiss. She nibbled along his jawline, and after biting his earlobe whispered, "Finish me."  
  
Shades shimmied his hand between them and when his thumb found her already sensitive clit, she gasped. He took the opportunity to swallow the sound, his mouth covering hers, his tongue exploring with a renewed sense of purpose. Even though he could feel himself going limp inside her, he pushed deeper as if trying to let all of him be swallowed whole. Her soft moans echoed between his ears.  
  
When he thought she was close, he slowed his circles in order to draw out her pleasure. This might be the only chance he has to be selfish, and he'd milk it until she gave him a firm no.  
  
After another sublime minute or so, she pulled away from his lips with a pop as she vocally rode out her own orgasm. Once again, the sensation of her walls pulling and pressing at his cock sent shivers down his spine, and long, low moan escaped him.  
  
As her body began to relax, he finally pulled out and stepped away from her. She sat upright and pushed herself off the desk, pulling down her skirt. Mariah walked past him, headed toward the bathroom.  
  
"Why the girl?" he asked.  
  
She stopped walking but didn't turn around. "After..." she trailed off as if searching for the right words. The implications hung heavy in the air as more of her past with Pete was revealed without her having uttered a word about it. "That's not something I can ever do for you," she finally answered.  
  
He walked to her, blocking her path so she had to face him. "I can get head whenever. I want what you are willing to give. No more, no less," he practically pleaded.  
  
She smiled and patted his cheek, "I know. You did good, baby," she added, stepping around him.  
  
"So it was a test?" he called over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes. And if you had let that skinny bitch finish, you'd never have laid another finger on me," Mariah said as she stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
"That's my girl," he said quietly to himself as he stared after her, smirk giving way to a full blown grin.


End file.
